I Love You, For real
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: After days and days, Storm admits to Pinkie Pie that he loves her, but what will Thunder think? Read and find out! Rated M for lemons.


I love you.. For real..

By Imahjetxwavefan. (^.~)

Everypony in Ponyville was having a great day. Rainbow Dash was hanging out with Sonic in Cloudsdale, Fluttershy and Discord were at Fluttershy's cottage, and Applejack was at Sweet Apple Acres, eating some pie.

Rarity was designing all sorts of neat dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala, which BTW, was in 3 more weeks, and Twilight Sparkle was working on amazing spells that the Princess Celestia assigned her to do.

Everypony was happy..

..all except Pinkie Pie...

At Sugar Cube Corner/ Pinkie's House, Pinkie Pie was in her room, with a sad look on her face, because she missed Storm. Ever since she met him, she thought about him every day/night.

After a few hours of boringness and staring at the walls, Pinkie thought,

'_Hey! Since I have nothing better to do, I could just go see what Storm is up to! I'll bet he might be riding his Extreme Gear at Downtown Metropolis!'_

And with that, she went over to her alligator pet, Gummy, and overflowed his bowl of Chocolate-covered-crickets, because she'll be gone for a while.

"Behave, Gummy!" Pinkie said, patting Gummy's head with her right front hoof.

Meanwhile with Storm...

Wave, Jet, and Storm were at Sky Sanctuary Zone, and they were NOT in a mood.

"Look, Killer-Robot. I know you like that gem and all, but you're gonna have to hand it back. Otherwise, I'll MAKE you give it back." Jet said.

The Egg-Robo was holding a gem, that the Rogues hunted from the Hidden Palace Zone.

"!?/):)273(2$617273);82(72(:)2$63)626()()($/!,$!)2."  
The Robot beeped.

"You know I don't speak Spanish. Proper Language, please." Jet said, crossing his arms.

"Jet. I think know what he's saying."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I speak robot myself. I memorized the whole manual." Wave said, tapping Jet's shoulder.

"Ok.. As long as you know what you're doing.." Jet muttered.

Wave walked up to the robot and said,

"/$$-$:!:$/(:$/7362$/)72/8252?"

The Robot understood what she said, the replied,

"32&:?:&282):72$9:62$3."

And with that, the Egg-Robo handed the jewel to Wave.

":($/$ :- . (Thanks)"

"4$4! )&!?9'(. (Your Welcome.)"

And he flew away.

"(Sigh) Well, now that's done with, we can get out this crap hole." Jet said, as the Rouges got on their gears and rode away from the sanctuary.

**Meanwhile with Pinkie Pie..  
**  
Pinkie Pie was at Downtown Metropolis, looking for Storm.

"Gee, I wonder where Storm is. He should be around here someplace."

All of a sudden...

She notices the Babylon Airship up in the sky.

"Is that...Storm?"

Pinkie ran as fast as she could to keep up with the Rogues.

"Hey! HEY! WAIT UP!" Pinkie squealed.

The Babylon Airship landed down when Jet heard Pinkie's voice.

"What was that voice? It sounded like a chipmunk on helium."

"Pinkie Pie?" Storm muttered.

"Who?" Jet asked.

"Pinkie Pie. She's a friend of mine. She's totally obsessed with parties, loves cupcakes, and we once kissed before."

"KISSED?! Storm! You DO realize if Thunder finds out about that she's going to kill you, right?"

"Ohh pffft, you're just exaggerating! She won't find out!"

**After settling down..**

Pinkie Pie waited for a few minutes, then hopped into the Airship.

"Hmmm..Storm told me that Jet's office is in the Hallway."

And with that, the bubbly party pony bounced into Jet's office.

Jet was staring at his Babylon Garden cube..thingy. (Honestly,I have no idea what that was.)

Pinkie busted in, like how Storm would.

"Hi there! I'm P-"

"HOLY S-#$%!" Jet yelled. He got behind his desk and pulled back.

"GET BACK! WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

"What? It's just me, Pinkie Pie, Storm's Friend. I'm not gonna kill you or anything. I'm just here to see Storm."

"Storm? Wait. Aren't you that pony that Storm told me about? He's in the living room. You can raid the fridge, but DON'T eat my birdseed sandwich!"

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know." Pinkie said.

She hopped out of Jet's office, closing the door behind him. Then joyfully bounced into the living room, and saw Storm, who was watching..

Happy Tree Friends?!

"Hi, Storm!"

Storm looked aside, and notice the pink party pony.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie! What are you doing here?

"Oh, nothing. Just came here and.. thought I'd hang out with you."

"Heh, thanks."

Pinkie sat down next to Storm, and looked at the TV.

On the TV, Giggles the Pink Chipmunk, along with her friend, Petunia, who was a clean-freak, were selling lemonade. Giggles poured Petunia a glass. While she was drinking, Giggles began to cut some lemons, then, the lemonade sign fell off, and swung into giggle's face, peeling the skin off, as her face was bleeding and she was screaming like crazy.

Storm and Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Say, isn't this the episode where Giggles cuts Petunia's eyeball in half?"

"Yeah. That was the goriest part of this episode."

It got silent after the credits.

"Soo..Storm..ever since the day we kissed, how did you feel at first?"

"Well, I already have a girlfriend, Thunder, b-but, I hope she doesn't find out about this." Storm said.

"B-but..Storm..if you were taken before, you could have said so before I kissed you.

"I know that, but-"

"-I could have understood you. And.. Besides.."

Pinkie Pie came closer to Storm, cuddling against him.

"You mean more to me than all the cupcakes in the world."

Storm kissed Pinkie's forehead.

"Same to you."

Storm kissed Pinkie's soft lips. Pinkie instantly pressed her front hooves against Storm's chest.

Storm picked Pinkie up, making her squeal lighty, and carried her to his room.

Storm lied Pinkie down on his bed, and got on top of her. They locked eyes for one moment. Then Storm began to kiss her lips again, only with his tongue, making Pinkie blush hard. So hard, you could barely see the pink in her cheeks. Her body was now trembling, and she was whimpering in pleasure. Storm pushed his beak against her ear and whispered,

"Shhh, it's okay.."

Pinkie had stop whimpering, and giggled lightly with a cute little snort.

"Storm-ie..I want you inside of me..."

Storm licked Pinkie's cheeks and kissed her chest. He continued to kiss her until she squealed in pleasure.

Storm notices a string of drool dribbling down her mouth, then licks it away, not missing a drop.

Pinkie coos and shutters, then kisses Storm's cheek.

Storm began to lick her down to her stomach, then was now kissing her again. Pinkie was now pulling gently on Storm's head feathers.

"Pinkie, you ready?" Storm asked.

"As I'll ever be.."

Storm slowly enters inside of her, making her squeal in pain. He kisses her tears away and comforts her before continuing on.

"Storm..it hurts.."

"Don't worry, Pinks. It'll feel better soon."

Storm slowly thrusts into her, and she held onto his giant necklace, and closed her eyes.

Pinkie whimpers turn into moans. It didn't hurt anymore.

"F-faster.." Pinkie whispered.

Storm grunts as he thrusts a bit faster. Pinkie's squeals and giggles soon turn into cries and moans of pleasure.

After a few minutes, Storm fills her up with his seed.

Pinkie was now panting and breathing hard. Then looked at Storm, who was sweating like crazy. The two kissed slowly, and passionately.

Storm pulled his shaft out of her, and kisses her cheek.

All of a sudden-**BAM!**

Jet busted in without knocking.

"Storm! The next time you go into my ice cream, I'm going to-"

He was cut off, and was looking at Storm.

He just stood there, in shock.

"Oh, shit!" Storm gasped.

"What?" Pinkie asked.

The pink pony turned around and saw Jet, then gasped, and tried covering her..dripping wet area up with the comforter.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jet

asked in disgust.

"N-nothing..?" Storm said.

"Looks a lot like you guys were doing it.."

"Well we..." Pinkie dozed off.

"Zip it, Pinkie."

"Well, why are you in here?"

"I'm here to let you know not to get in my ice cream again."

"Oh..o-ok. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. Now, I'll just leave you two idiots alone."

Jet leaves, and closes the door behind him.

Pinkie looked at Storm. She giggled and her ears twitch as Storm nuzzled his beak in her puffy cotton candy scented mane, then, the albatross embraced her close in his strong arms.

"Storm?"

"Yeah?"

"W-who do you love more?"

Storm kissed her at the back of her neck.

"You, Pinkie."

Pinkie butterfly kissed Storm, and cuddled as close to him as she could.

"I love you, Storm..for real."

"I do too, Pinkie..for real."

The two of them fell asleep, in each other's arms/hooves.

**Epilogue...**

Thunder was in the bathroom, hearing every word Storm had said. Her tears were now watering up, as she covered her mouth. But inside her, she thought,

"_H-how could Storm do this to me? _"

**What do you guys think's gonna happen next? In the meantime, I'm still working on Nazo Falls in Love chapter 3+4. And don't forget to read my latest SonDashie story, Speedy Romance!**

**d(•.~)b Imahjetxwavefan.**


End file.
